


within the triumph

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family Secrets, Hogwarts Shenanigans, M/M, Post-Canon, godfathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: One time Remus returned home four whole days after his birthday.Or: March10th14th, 2009





	within the triumph

**March 14th, 2009**

Remus closed the door to his teachers’ quarters behind him and fumbled with the portkey he had been given. _Almost home_.

Any plans that might have existed for the weekend gone by had been utterly subsumed by the chaos that had been the last few days after a group of unsuspecting students had stumbled upon a lost classroom and foolishly unlocked several vials of unknown contents.

He briefly thought of sending another Patronus to alert Severus of his impending arrival but decided against it; he wasn’t rightly sure if he had the energy to summon his wolf, and, more importantly: _I’d rather he and Teddy just see me._ He was beyond grateful that Harry had agreed to leave Teddy with Draco. This way, Severus would have at least had company to fret with.

The outbreak of not-quite-but-certainly-looks-a-lot-like Dragonpox had seen the school quarantined. Remus had been forced to break into his emergency stash of Wolfsbane instead of being handed it freshly made at home. To make matters even worse, not knowing how the stuff was transmitted had meant relying on their own wits instead of bringing in experts from St. Mungo’s.

They’d all lost count of the number of Patroni they had sent back and forth. Nobody had died, in the end. Still, _Hadn’t we left the days of children in senseless danger behind?_

Daphne and Poppy had come through. The vapour the two of them had devised with Filius’ help to cleanse the castle by all rights deserved an Order of Merlin.

Remus was relieved that Minerva was leaving it to the Aurors – was leaving it to Harry, in fact – to determine whether the whole sorry affair had been an attempt at biological weaponry or ‘just’ a very ill thought-out experiment. A really rough version of a vaccine, in Poppy’s opinion. If he’d had more than an incidental hour of sleep, Remus would have known better than to blurt out that this sounded like something Lily might well have done.

“She’d have been more careful, though,” he’d back-pedalled. “She’d have properly cleaned everything up. And, anyway, the vials weren’t old enough.”

“Go see your son, Remus,” Harry had all but ordered.

Aye.

He reappeared in his own living room and nearly stumbled, let himself be caught in strong arms - felt smaller arms attaching themselves to his leg at a run.

 _Home._ This was why he hadn’t just passed out in the staff room as Neville had done.

His birthday cake had been put under an expert stasis charm. It seemed to have multiplied during his absence. 

“I absolutely want some of that,” Remus mumbled. He was vaguely aware of someone prying the portkey out of his grip and vanishing. Leaning heavily against the warm chest in front of him, he let the sound of Severus’ voice wash over him, real this time and not imagined as it had been at key times during the emergency. 

Tightening an arm around his son, he hoped his family wouldn’t be too alarmed if he fell asleep standing.

 

.


End file.
